SKE48 no Akushukai
by Aijima Kumi
Summary: Handshake event SKE48. Matsui Rena, Putri Nagoya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Furukawa Airi, member hentai milik SKE48 yang menyukai cosplay dan 2D.


Hai semuanya.. maaf lama gak pernah update "Apakah Dia Peduli?". Sebenarnya saya lagi sibuk kuliah sampai gak ada waktu buat ngetik fanfic

Berhubung ada waktu luang –disela-sela kesibukan ngurus bunkasai kampus- akhirnya saya menulis fanfic one shot ini.. sebagai pengganti dan permintaan maaf dari saya.. hehe..

Btw, mungkin saya akan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk melanjutkan cerita sebelumnya.. karena saya lolos seleksi (tahap I) dan menjadi calon yang akan mewakili universitas untuk kejuaraan "Kanji Cup" bulan depan. Dan saya juga belajar untuk persiapan tes JLPT N4 untuk bulan juli.. hah, repot ya jadi mahasiswa sastra jepang :D

Oiya, terimakasih bagi readers yang masih betah menunggu kelanjutan "ADP?" dan berbaik hati memberikan reviewnya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf dan semoga one shot ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Yosh, douzo… Yonde kudasai ne, minna-chan.. jangan lupa reviewnya yaa ^^

-Aijima Kumi-

SKE48 no Akushukai

* * *

Kyaaaa… sekarang sudah tanggal 18 Januari 2014 dan itu tandanya bahwa hari ini merupakan handshake event. Sebaiknya aku bersiap – siap.

* * *

Yo! Furukawa desu. Pagi ini merupakan handshake event SKE48. Hari ini aku akan memberikan kejutan kepada para fans. Dan juga member lain pastinya.

* * *

Matsui Rena bersiap – siap untuk meninggalkan apartemennya. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, dia keluar dan menaiki mobil yang sudah menunggu di luar gedung.

Matsui Rena telah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju lokasi handshake event SKE48 hari ini. Rena mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih berlengan panjang yang hampir menutupi telapak tangannya, ada lubang yang memperlihatkan keseksiannya di bagian pundak, kainnya tebal, seperti sweeter, dengan stoking hitam dan sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam.

Setibanya di lokasi, Rena terkejut melihat member lain. Member KII rata-rata bercosplay. Dan coba tebak, itu bukan KII. Tetapi Klub 2D dimana Rena juga termasuk di dalamnya. Mereka bercosplay sebagai Uta no Prince-sama.

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya. Mereka cocok sekali". Ucap Rena sambil berlari kecil menuju ke arah mereka. "Hai semua. Ohayou gozaimasu. Wow, kalian terlihat seperti Starish. Kalian bukan SKE48. Hehe". Ucap Rena kagum dan tersenyum ramah. Member lain pun menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

Member yang bercosplay sebagai Starish adalah Nakanishi Yuka (Jinguji Ren), Suga Nanako (Otoya Ittoki), Takeuchi Mai (Ichinose Tokiya), Kizaki Yuria (Hijirikawa Masato), Tsuzuki Rika (Kurusu Syo) dan yang terakhir Furukawa Airi (Shinomiya Natsuki).

"Ah, Airin? Dia imut sekali. Cocok sekali saat menjadi Natsuki". Rena berkata dalam hati sambil sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Airin. Nishishi yang pada dasarnya sudah terlihat seperti pria dan hari ini dia bercosplay sebagai Ren. Ah, Tuan Pesolek. Rena merasa bahagia dengan kostum kawan-kawannya. Di satu sisi, Airin melihat Rena yang sedang berbincang dengan Nishishi. Dan Airin berpikiran bahwa Rena tidak tertarik dengan cosplaynya kali ini.

"Aaah, untuk kali ini saja aku menjadi Starish. Ini kan event handshake terakhir bagi NanNan. Dan aku tahu Nanako sangat suka Utapuri. Masalah Rena-san terkesan atau tidak, itu merupakan urusan belakangan", pikir Airin dalam hati.

Airin berfoto ria dengan member yang lain. Di sudut lain, Rena berharap bisa berfoto seperti itu. Berfoto bersama Furukawa Airi si hentai.

Handshake pun di mulai. Mereka menuju tempat masing-masing.

2 jam berlalu

"Aaah…. Tsukareta…. Demo, tanoshikatta ne" ucap Airin kepada Churi –Takayanagi Akane. "Un, da yo ne". Churi berjalan menuju meja dimana banyak botol diatasnya. Airin melanjutkan pergerakannya, berkeliling untuk melihat member yang lain. Tiba-tiba Rena muncul dan berjalan menuju Airin. "Aku pasti ke-ge-er-an. Mungkin saja Rena-san akan berjalan menuju tempat minum. Sekarang kan waktu istirahat".

Ternyata Rena berhenti tepat di depan Airin. "Ne, Airin?". Rena memanggil Airin yang terlihat melamun. Kali ini Rena meraih tangan Airin dan menggoyangkannya, "Airin… heeii.. jangan melamun…. Furukawa Airi-san?!". Airin yang sadar ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil segera mengedipkan mata dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ah, Matsui-san?". Rena selalu sebal jika Airin memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. "Sudah kubilang kan untuk memanggilku "Rena". Jangan gunakan panggilan sopan bila denganku. Kita kan sudah kenal lama. Bahkan kita sering berbicara bersama". Airin memang terkenal sebagai member yang paling sopan. Dia selalu menggunakan honorific ketika bicara dengan member lain. Kecuali pada Churi. Bahkan di KII pun, meski satu tim, Airin tetap memanggil dengan akhiran –san.

"Mmm, hai', Re..na..san..", Airin menunduk dan volume suaranya benar-benar pelan. Rena hanya berusaha menahan senyum, dia selalu tertarik dengan tingkah Airin yang terlihat malu-malu terutama saat berada di dekatnya.

"Ne Airin.. hari ini kau terlihat keren.. terutama dengan cosplaymu sebagai Natsuki. Cocok sekali denganmu". Rena mengucapkannya dengan menatap Airin dan tangannya ternyata masih memegang tangan Airin. Pipi Rena juga tampak lebih merah.

Dalam hitungan menit, Airin benar-benar tidak dapat berkutik dihadapan Rena. Dia juga tidak menolak atau menarik tangannya yang di pegang oleh Rena. Yang dia tahu, saat ini Rena berada dihadapannya, memegang tangannya, dan memujinya. Itu membuat kupu-kupu yang ada di dalam perut Airin beterbangan kesana-kemari. Selain itu dia juga melupakan bahwa banyak member lain yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

Rena sendiri sudah memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting yang akan dia ucapkan dihadapan Airin. Mungkin saat ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. "Ano ne Airin….". Terjadi hening sejenak. Airin menunggu kalimat apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh Rena. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan". Rena menatap Airin dengan pandangan yang dalam. Airin hanya bisa diam. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Airin merasa bahwa dia hanya dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdegup makin kencang.

"Tsukiatte kudasai ", ucap Rena. Airin yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya bisa melongo, kaget. "Aku suka Airin. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?". Airin yang memang sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada seorang Matsui Rena akhirnya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Apa kau serius Rena-san?". Airin yang mendapatkan kesadarannya, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sering mendekatimu, tapi kau selalu bersikap sopan dan menjaga jarak". Airin menatap mata Rena. Untuk pertama kalinya, Airin berani menatap dalam mata yang indah itu.

Airin yang hanya diam, akhirnya dikejutkan dengan tindakan Rena. Dia mengecup pipi Airin dan sukses membuat pipinya memerah. "Mulai hari ini kita resmi jadian. Ini adalah hari jadi kita. Yosh! Ayo foto bersama, ne Airin?". Rena mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum. Airin hanya menurut, dia bahagia akhirnya mendapatkan ending yang bagus. Dan ternyata mereka masih bergandengan. Hingga mereka berfoto pun, Rena tetap memegang tangan Airin. Airin memasang wajah malu-malunya, sedangkan Rena tersenyum manis sekali.

Hari ini saat handshake event, merupakan handshake yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua.

Keesokan harinya, ada fans yang bersalaman dengan Rena. Kemudian dia mengatakan bahwa semalam dia memimpikan Airin. Rena dengan cepat menanggapi fans itu. "Dame… Airin sudah menjadi milikku". Dan 30 detik pun berlalu. Kemudian ada fans lagi, "Apa maksudmu dengan Airin menjadi milikmu?". Dan Rena pun menjawab dengan bangga. "Kita sudah resmi jadian. Kemarin merupakan hari jadi kita". Fans itu mengikuti alur pembicaraan Rena. "Hahahahaa… cosplay Utapuri itu ya?". Lagi-lagi Rena menjawab dengan senyum yang terkembang. "Un, sekarang beri aku selamat!", perintah Rena. Fans itu tidak dapat mengelak dan menurut "O-omedetou".

Handshake event berakhir dengan lancar. RenAirin pun sudah resmi jadian.


End file.
